


Bring me home

by IperOuranos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, implied McReyes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Anche quando si è totalmente persi c'è un modo per tornare a casa.





	Bring me home

C'era una voce nella sua testa, un continuo insistere di parole che si accavallavano una sull'altra, un tamburo che colpiva ritmicamente la base della sua nuca, continuando a urlare direttamente nelle sue orecchie che no, non doveva farlo, era pericolo. Era sbagliato.  
Ma Gabriel Reyes non era di certo famoso per ascoltare le voci altrui. Mentre si avviava a passo sicuro verso il laboratorio della dottoressa O'Deorain, tutto quello che continuava a cercare di fare era zittire quella voce, insistente e quasi fastidiosa, come il suo proprietario era stato molte volte. 

«Non devo spiegarti nulla, niño.»

Borbottò tra sé, mentre apriva la porta. La dottoressa, seduta alla sua scrivania e indaffarata come sempre, lo accolse con un sorriso appena accennato e una luce soddisfatta negli occhi.

«Comandante Reyes. Prego, si accomodi pure sul lettino. Sono estremamente contenta che lei abbia deciso di proseguire con i nostri esperimenti. Se tutto andrà per il verso giusto, non avrà più nulla di cui preoccuparsi dopo questa sessione, il processo continuerà senza bisogno di intervenire ulteriormente.»

Gli spiegò, mentre si alzava e preparava le iniezioni e i macchinari da collegare al suo corpo. Gabriel, ancora una volta, scossa le testa nel tentativo di allontanare le lamentele che riempivano la sua mente e le sue orecchie.  
Con passo lento si sedette sul lettino, e tolse con un movimento unico la maglia, scoprendo il petto largo e pieno di cicatrici. Appoggiò le mani sulle gambe, e rimase in attesa, guardando davanti a sé in silenzio.  
Continuava ad immaginare, nella sua testa, quello che avrebbe detto il suo cowboy. Era un'insistente immagine dei suoi occhi preoccupati e traditi, delle sue lamentele e ramanzine, delle mille parole affrettate che cercavano di spiegargli perché tutto quello era sbagliato e innaturale e perché lui non ne aveva bisogno.  
Nella sua mente cercava di spiegargli che non era così, che ne avevano bisogno, che quella cosa poteva davvero migliorare Blackwatch e anche Overwatch. Nella sua mente aveva mille, valide argomentazioni. Nella sua mente Jesse McCree capiva quelle argomentazioni e abbassava la testa, annuiva con un semplice gesto e faceva pochi passi in avanti, fino a stringerlo e dirgli che allora sarebbe stato al suo fianco.  
Il comandante non era di certo così ingenuo da crederci.

«Pronto?»

La voce di Moira lo fece tornare al presente. Non aveva nessun motivo per avere ripensamenti proprio ora, e non si sarebbe lasciato fermare dai dubbi, così semplicemente annuì, mostrando il proprio braccio, offrendo il proprio corpo a quell'esperimento su cui entrambi avevano puntato così tanto.  
La dottoressa fu veloce, quasi gentile, come ogni volta. Era molto abile, questo doveva concederglielo. Il formicolio che percorse il suo braccio gli fece tendere i muscoli, mentre il suo intero corpo sembrava cercare di adattarsi a quella sostanza intrusa di cui non conosceva la provenienza.

Gabriel non sapeva dire quando cominciò il bruciore. Gli sembrò che arrivasse direttamente dal centro del suo petto e si propagasse in onde lungo tutto il suo corpo, mandando in corto circuito tutti i suoi nervi e annebbiandogli la vista. Non seppe dire se i lamenti che gli esplosero nella testa fossero usciti anche dalle sue labbra, ma quando finalmente la lava incandescente che sembrava aver sostituito il suo sangue decise di defluire e lasciargli riavere il controllo del proprio corpo, si ritrovò piegato in due sul lettino, le braccia contro il ventre, nel tentativo di sorreggere e proteggere se stesso.  
Dovette contare fino a dieci prima di alzare la testa, e guardare la donna di fronte a lui. Sembrava un poco preoccupata, ma prevalentemente soddisfatta. Gabe decise di interpretarlo come un segno che l`esperimento era andato a buon fine.

«È... Molto più di quanto mi aspettassi. Signore, direi che siamo davvero ad un punto di svolta per la medicina moderna.»

Gabe non capiva a cosa si riferisse la scienziata. Dopo le ondate di calore e il dolore che l'aveva accecato per diversi minuti, non aveva sentito nient'altro di strano. Con delicatezza, prendendo respiri profondi e calcolati, si sollevò fino a tornare in posizione dritta con la schiena, e staccò le braccia dal corpo in modo da poterle osservare. Quando vide i piccoli, sottili filamenti di... Qualcosa di estraneo (non sapeva come altro poterlo definire) che circondavano le sue braccia muovendosi in pigri circoli, la prima reazione che ebbe il suo corpo fu di di farlo rabbrividire, così come non gli era mai successo prima. Riusciva a vedere quella sostanza estranea avvicinarsi sempre di più alle sue braccia, possedere il suo corpo. Non era ancora successo, certo, ma tutto in lui si sentiva attaccato, braccato. Deglutì pesantemente, nascondendo nel fondo della propria mente quelle spiacevoli sensazioni, e tornò a guardare la dottoressa.

«Quindi... Siamo a posto? Posso andare?»

Voleva semplicemente chiudersi nel proprio ufficio, stare lontano da ogni fonte di stimoli esterni, e cercare di capire come controllare quella cosa che sembrava crescere attorno e dentro al proprio corpo.  
La dottoressa sembrò pensarci su, per poi annuire delicatamente.

«Vada pure. Domani faremo un controllo, mi raccomando.»

Gabriel si alzò e rimise la propria maglia, per poi uscire senza dire una parola. Raggiunse il proprio ufficio, lo chiuse a chiave, e cadde pesantemente sulla propria sedia, prima di stringere nuovamente le braccia contro la propria pancia.  
Il calore, quello che prima l'aveva piegato e sconfitto senza che lui potesse fare nulla a riguardo, sembrava continuare a pulsare dentro di lui. Meno acuto, meno potente, ma ogni ondata si propagava nel suo sangue, nei suoi muscoli, nei suoi nervi. Era come un processo inarrestabile, lento ma deciso, che lo mangiava dall'interno. 

Solo in quel momento, di nuovo, Gabe sentì la voce che prima lo chiamava e si lamentava. Trovava quasi ironico che la propria coscienza ormai cercasse di parlargli con la voce di Jesse McCree. Come se il suo cowboy fosse l'unico filo che ancora lo teneva ancorato ad un mondo che sentiva sempre più lontano.  
Ed ora che il calore lo invadeva, le lamentele del ragazzino erano... Confortanti. Sapeva di averlo probabilmente tradito nel peggiore dei modi. Sapeva che il loro rapporto si era sfaldato ogni momento di più, da quando aveva iniziato quegli esperimenti. Ora, faceva quasi fatica a ricordare il perché avesse deciso di sacrificare tutto.  
Ma non importava. Mentre il dolore lo avvolgeva e quel mondo estraneo sembrava crescere dentro di lui e mangiarlo dall'interno, pensare al ragazzo che si lamentava e se la prendeva con lui era confortante. Come un richiamo che lo conduceva verso casa. Forse avrebbe potuto spiegargli, un giorno. Forse avrebbe capito. Forse anche Gabe avrebbe capito, finalmente.  
C'era qualcosa, nel retro della sua mente, che tirava sempre più forte. Degli uncini che si erano aggrappati dolorosamente alla sua coscienza, all'essenza stessa che era la sua identità di sé. Gabe li sentiva tirare, cercare di separare ciò che era dal suo stesso corpo. Sentiva, nel retro della mente, una volontà diversa dalla sua cercare di prendere il controllo, cercare di spingerlo nell'oscurità. Avrebbe dovuto provare a combatterla, probabilmente. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di fare qualcosa per non perdersi in fondo ad un tunnel di cui ancora non conosceva l'esistenza.  
Ma in quel momento, tutto ciò che voleva fare era concentrarsi sui ricordi, su quella voce che lo faceva sentire a casa. Poteva sentire il suo abbraccio, il calore delle sue parole. Poteva anche dimenticare tutto, e lasciarsi andare, per un po'. Poteva limitarsi ad ascoltare la sua voce, e lasciare che lo prendesse per mano e lo portasse a casa.


End file.
